Welcome to the Inverted World
by taemint97
Summary: May was an average young adult. Well she was until shortly after meeting a particular blondie. As a human can she delve into the world of hollows, shinigami and visoreds? Or will Shinji insist on shielding her from the truth until it's too late? T rating mostly for course language. may keep a seperate story or change rating to put ahem steamy scenes in later. Shinji x OC


It was one of those days. You know, the one where you wake up to your alarm clock and spend at least 30 seconds just trying to find the damn off button.

One of those days when you know, nothing is gonna' go your way. At least that's what I thought once I finally shut up the offending piece of technology. I sat

up mentally preparing myself for the rest of what I expected to be a difficult day.

Another reason I knew the day was going to be terrible was that despite my being on winter vacation, I had to get up early to run errands for my mom. Mostly

I only had to pick up and buy things but that meant having to interact with people, which was not my most favorite activity ever. It's not that I'm a particularly

awkward or introverted person, but I just tended to mind my own business and appreciated when random strangers did the same.

As an only child, I especially liked having the house to myself most days where I could stay in my pjs lazing around. Today however, was not one of the days. I

made my way to an average, albeit messy kitchen where my mom's to do list awaited me. Groceries, wrapping paper, stamps, presents, printouts of the

family photo for our Christmas time season's greetings, among other things. It seemed I would be out for at least a while. I felt a slight urge to throw myself

on the ground and throw a fit like a proper 3-year-old. However, I decided there was no point because no one was there to witness it.

I locked my door behind me as started on my way to fulfill the extensive list. The sun was out with a light breeze creating the perfect if not a tiny bit chilly

day. Walking down the usually quiet streets of Karakura Town I watched a few kids walk past with their parents going in and out of stores; children asking for

this or that. It was a happy sight embodying the joy of the season. I smiled inwardly, my pace picking up slightly until a door opened in front of my face

making me stumble back a bit, holding my nose. One of those days.

The first store I reached was a nearby drugstore where I planned on getting a family picture printed out. I went to the print out station thankful for the

advancement of technology which allowed me to put in the order without having to interact with the lone employee overlooking the store. As I waited for the

order to be processed and copied I picked up the basic pain, cold and allergy medications my mom listed. Knowing that I had at least a few minutes before

the family Christmas cards would be ready, I went to look for my favorite things: snacks. As I turned to enter the aisle I saw another girl staring at the

microwavable meals. I slightly hesitated going down the aisle, not wanting an awkward not-quite encounter trying to shop in the same place as her. I avoided

eye contact with the small blond who busied herself by glaring down the section of quick meals. I wondered what the frozen nuggets ever did to her to earn

such a look. Decidedly, I kept to myself, looking at the shelf filled with popcorn and cookies.

"Hey flat-face"

Confused I looked over my shoulder. I never thought that I had a flat face. Rather, I had a fairly straight nose, at least it was average size, and nowhere near

flat. The short girl was in fact not looking, nor addressing me. She was on a cell phone.

"What brand of pasta did we have last time?" She demanded. Lord, I wondered if she always sounded this annoyed.

"What do you mean you don't remember? If you don't remember, how am I supposed to get it again?!" She blew up over the phone.

'Well that escalated quickly,' I thought.

"They all have red on the packaging ya' big dummy!" For how loud she was being, I was surprised that whoever was on the other end wasn't screaming back

at her.

"Whatever. If no one likes the shit I buy, then it's on you baldy!" she yelled as she hung up.

She sighed as she roughly grasped a box from the fridge. She caught my eye as she turned and gave me a dirty look, stalking away. I turned away with a

blush on my face at having been caught eavesdropping. Waiting a bit after she exited the aisle, I grabbed my favorite buttery popcorn and headed to get the

Christmas cards. I put the cards away into the envelope and walked to the register. Luckily I saw the grumpy midget leave the store as I approached the clerk.

The store attendant looked a little surprised or dazed. I took a not so far off guess and thought it might be due to the girl who had just left. She did not seem

like she would be the most pleasant person to deal with ever.

"Rough day?" I asked trying to make polite conversation.

"Only as of recently" she said slightly as her eyes slid over to the doors where the demon child had last been seen.

"Ah…She seemed like she was having a not so great time shopping" I tried to make a lame attempt to cover for her. I hadn't actually expected her to even if it

was nondescriptly, complain about her customer.

"No. No, she's always like that. I see her come in at least once a week." She replied handing me my bags.

"Well, have a good day ma'am!" she said with fake cheer; a wide forced grin on her face. I offered a similar parting and started on my way to the next store.

Though the grocery store was the next closest destination, I knew several items on my mom's list wouldn't last an extended shopping trip so I moved instead

to the non-perishable portion of the list.. Luckily I only had to buy some presents for my cousins, most of which, I decided could be purchased at an average

department store. I knew of one such store that just so happened to be located right next to my favorite music shop. I might as well get myself a little

something for all the hard work I will be having to do today. I tried to quickly gather up the items on the list but was stopped by a pair of young kids in the

lego aisle.

"Hey, miss? Can you help us find our mom?" The older boy asked. He was probably only 7. The youngest was maybe 5. I wasn't the best with kids, but I really

did adore them. My shy disposition made it hard to connect with them, but I really did try.

"Of course. What does your mom look like?" I asked them thinking to myself how difficult this might actually be in a large department store. Then I

remembered, that most stores could call up a person using the intercom.

'That will be a lot easier' I thought to myself as I listened to the two children's description of their mom. I lead them, making light conversation with the two

boys, mostly about their favorite toys and what they ate for lunch yesterday. As I reached the front of the store I let the manager know of the kids'

predicament. He then asked them what their mother's name was. I waited with the two and listened to their stories of what they did at school and how they

had a dog at home who ate the vegetables they snuck under the table. Soon enough their mother came, looking flustered as she gave her boys a quick hug

before thanking me and leaving with them in gentle tow. The two smiled and waved as they followed their mom obediently.

Having done my good deed for the day, I checked out the presents I had and went to the music store. At this point I could hardly contain my excitement at

the thought of soon being able to listen to some good tunes and relaxing at least momentarily. I sighed a breath of relief as soon as I walked into the familiar

shop with standard café music playing quietly in the background. The small shop had a laid-back atmosphere with too many racks of CDs stuffed into the area.

I carefully made my way up and down aisles with my purchases in tow, trying not to knock over any CDs or shove any racks by accident.

When I had finally found an album by one of my favorite bands I looked it up on one of the shop listeners in the aisle and played it in the old style headphones

laid out for customers. As I stood there minding my own business, out of the corner of my eye I saw someone approach the aisle.

'Oh no. He's not- he doesn't actually think he can fit in this aisle right? I have way too much stuff. These aisles are tiny! No! Are you stupid?! Turn back! Are

you really that in need of album names listed L – R?' While having my mini tirade in my head the guy continued into the aisle just a bit.

'Okay good. Just stay there. Come no further you evil beast, you.' Well in all actuality. I couldn't call him a beast. From my basic peripheral vision at least and

some quick glances I stole, one might even say he was handsome. If you were into the gangly, no-butt kinda thing. Which in all honesty wasn't really a turnoff

for me. His fashion sense though… it was so close to being good. He wore a button up shirt and a tie along with clean looking long pants, a belt and good

enough looking shoes. It was the hat… the newsboy hat he wore that just put the outfit over the top for me. I mean, really who wore those anymore?

Much to my dismay the good-looking stranger sidled closer to my personal bubble. He continued scanning through titles and didn't pay me the slightest bit of

attention. I continued listening to my music and trying to ignore his presence, hoping that eventually he would head back the way he came. Or if he decided

to make it past me, at least it would be his fault for bumping into me and the CD rack. Again he leisurely made his way slightly closer to me where I could

sense he hesitated. That or he was very interested in the one empty spot on the entire rack. While trying to sneak another glance at him to see what he was

doing, we accidentally made eye contact. I really needed to stop getting caught spying on others. Luckily, I guess, this time I didn't get a glare. Instead I got

a toothy grin that in its laid back demeanor, almost seemed a bit sleazy. It strangely enough didn't bother me as much as it probably should have. I looked

away quickly knowing that a smile from the oddly attractive man made my face as red as a cherry. I decided to move to the next row over, putting us both out

of our misery. I quickly but carefully took off the headphones and put them back up on the hanger before speed walking the rest of the way down the aisle. I

didn't dare look back not wanting to see his reaction to my painfully awkward get away.

After making a circuit around the store I finally came to a decision to buy the first album I came across. Hopefully Mister Newsboy wasn't still there. I took a

cautionary glance down the aisle and after seeing that the coast was clear went to reach the album. One problem. Now I wasn't the shortest person around

but I definitely wasn't the tallest either. Somewhere a little below average is where you could find the top of my head. Unfortunately, the physical placement of

my desired album was out of my reach. Not being one to give up all too easily I tried many times to stretch onto my tippy toes and even just graze the corner

of the album, but had no success. Amidst my multiple attempts, I became aware a quiet almost silent snickering coming from behind me. A quick glance made

me aware that only a rack of CDs over was my awkward aisle buddy shaking slightly from the small bouts of laughter he seemed to be half-assedly trying to

suppress.

Huffing, I momentarily stopped my efforts in trying to reach the album. In my embarrassed state, I tried to come up with a way besides asking for help that

would get me what I wanted. Right as I came to the conclusion that it was in no way going to happen without the help of a taller individual, my prayers were

answered. I saw a hand over head take the album off the shelf. Looking to see who my savior was, my eyes traveled from the hand down the arm to the face

and most specifically the devilish expression on said face of my supposed helpful angel.

As I met the dusty hazel eyes that belonged to the smirking face of my new apparent music shop stalker.

"'S'cuse me darlin'" he said passively, focusing on the task at hand as he retracted his arm to bring the CD not to me but into his own basket. I stared slightly

wide eyed. I had thought he was just being a gentleman, but he had actually wanted the album for himself? I felt so embarrassed at having been so self-

centered.

"You okay there? I got somethin' on my face or…?" He looked to me expectantly.

"Oh, uhm, no. It's just that um well—"I had a hard time trying to get out my request for him to also grab me an album off that same rack.

"I'm just playin' with ya. Here ya go." He laughed as he held the album out to me.

"Thank you!" I laughed brightly having a good enough sense of humor to take a joke, even if I were kind of the butt of it.

"Not a problem at all darlin'" he said in a friendly lackadaisical manner. Me being the awkward person I am, scrambled to keep the conversation going.

'Come on dummy, think of something! You'll probably never see him again!' I thought, frustrated with my lack of social ability.

"Do you come here often?" He asked, filling the blank space.

"As often as I can. Maybe once a week if I'm lucky." I replied nervously, just happy he didn't seem to want to finish the conversation either.

"Oh, well the— "he started before being interrupted by a ringing. He reached for his phone mumbling a quick sorry, putting the device to his ear. The voice

that came from the other end of the line was so loud that I could almost hear the exact words they were saying. The shouting, while it had mildly startled me,

seemed to have not surprised my music store stranger at all. He leaned his head slightly away from the speaker with a deadpan look.

"Yes, yes I understand Hiyori—I know you—yes I was just abo—fine I'm on my way okay, just quit yer yellin' already jeesh." And with an annoyed grumble he

hung up his cell phone. "Uh, that was my sister. Guess it's time to get home for lunch. See ya around, uh…" he paused "shit" he mumbled. "What was your

name again?"

"May Hannings" I easily reply.

"May." He said, committing it to memory "I'm Shinji Hirako." He smiled again "I gotta go but I hope to see you around sometime soon, May-chan!" He called

over his shoulder as he suavely strutted out the shop door (trying just a little too hard maybe). I stood and stared, slightly blushing at the implied friendship.

It was one of those days, I thought to myself smiling.


End file.
